1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the shape and placement of side and center rearview mirrors on a vehicle that allow a driver to have a complete view of the blind spot.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ordinarily, flat mirrors of rectangular or of substantially rectangular shape are employed as rearview mirrors in automobiles. These mirrors provide the driver with a view through the rear window of the automobile, but the driver ordinarily cannot see automobiles on either side of the driver's automobile that are in a position to pass the driver's automobile, i.e., the driver cannot see other automobiles in his or her “blind spot.”
U.S. Pat. No. 2,857,810, issued Jun. 22, 1953 to J. Troendle, discloses a center rearview mirror with a planar central section and two curved sections on the side. The '810 patent, however, does not disclose the best shape and positioning of the mirror to yield the optimal view of the blind spot.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2003/0169521, published Sep. 11, 2003, discloses a central rearview mirror having curved sides that transition from substantially flat surface having a very large radius of curvature in the middle to a progressively smaller radius of curvature towards the sides of the mirror. U.S. Pat. No. 4,264,144, issued Apr. 28, 1981 to McCord, discloses a similar central rearview mirror having a progressively smaller radius of curvature towards the sides of the mirror. Neither the '521 publication nor the '144 patent, however, discloses the positioning of the mirror that yields the optimal view of the blind spot.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,786, issued on May 22, 1984 to R. McCord, discloses a central rearview mirror that is entirely curved. Other central rearview mirrors that are entirely curved are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,901,587, issued on Aug. 26, 1975 to E. Haile; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,321,556, issued Jun. 14, 1994 to T. Joe. The images produced by rearview mirrors which are entirely curved, however, tend to be distorted.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,331,382, issued on May 25, 1982 to H. Graff, discloses a side rearview mirror having a planar section and an adjacent curved section having a constant radius of curvature. Other Patents disclosing similar side rearview mirrors having a planar section and an adjacent curved section include U.S. Pat. No. 4,258,979, issued on Mar. 31, 1981 to W. Mahin and French Patent No. 2,588,808, published Apr. 24, 1987. These patents, however, does not disclose the best shapes and positioning of these mirrors that yield the optimal view of the blind spot.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,389,952, issued on Dec. 2, 1964 to J. Tobin, Jr., discloses a side rearview mirror having a planar section with an adjacent spherical side section. Similar side rearview mirrors having a planar section and an adjacent spherical section are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,962, issued Apr. 9, 1991 to K. Edelman; U.S. Pat. No. 5,517,367, issued May 14, 1996 to Kim et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,793,542, issued Aug. 11, 1998 to Kondo et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,279,751, issued Apr. 14, 1942 to E. Hensley, discloses a side rearview mirror having four planar sections at different angles. U.S. Pat. No. 2,514,989, issued Jul. 11, 1950 to N. Buren, discloses a similar side rearview mirror having two planar sections of different colors. Similar rearview mirrors with multiple planar sections at different angles are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,501,227, issued Mar. 17, 1970 to W. Landen; U.S. Pat. No. 3,628,851, issued Dec. 21, 1971 to H. Robertson; U.S. Pat. No. 3,972,601, issued Aug. 3, 1976 to W. Johnson; U.S. Pat. No. 4,859,046, issued Aug. 22, 1989 to Traynor et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,579,133, issued Nov. 26, 1996 to Black et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,280,386, issued Jan. 18, 1994 to D. Johnson, discloses a windshield deflection shield with lenses or rearview mirrors.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, a curved rearview mirror system for vehicles solving the aforementioned problems is desired.